Star Wars: Dark Echoes
by Guado4Lyf
Summary: The Jedi have been crushed and the Sith now rule the Galaxy with the emperor tightening his grip with each passing day. On the Planet of Naboo, Captain Priah Vintalli is dispatched to investigate the rumours of Queen Apailana harbouring Jedi fugitives and if possible, destroy the Jedi. But she has a change of heart once one of the Jedi saves her life.


**Im not going to waste time here. XD Instead I shall just say that most of the stuff in this fanfic was created by George Lucas and is now owned by Disney. Not me. T_T**

In the story this shall be the key.

**Speech.**

_Normal stuff._

**_Thoughts._**

And here we go! :D

_Not long after the Clone Wars had ended, and before the Funeral for the daring Senator could even be completed, the Emperor had sent a battalion of Troops to occupy his own 'home' world. The not so secret Sith Lord believed that those on Naboo, especially the Senators former friends would be volatile and prone to rebellious actions if left unchecked. So he counted on fear to keep them in line. The occupation had been uneventful at first, merely the odd squadron of the newly dubbed Storm Troopers marching through the streets, however that soon changed. _

_A personal advisor was assigned to Queen Apailana named Rivo Weissner, a human and puppet to Emporer Palpatine who reported all of her dealings directly to the Emporer, supposedly unknown to the Monarch. However, the Queen knew about the puppetry of her 'Loyal' Advisor and instead trusted her own inner council with important matters, feeding Rivo lies about many things, including her loyalty to the Emperor and belief that Padme had been killed by Jedi. _

_Aside from the advisor, the Imperial Forces were led by Commander Griev, a ruthless man who ordered secret assassinations of those he believed unfaithful to the emperor. His second in Command, Captain Priah Vintalli, a somewhat compassionate woman who did not believe such action should be taken, served her Emperor with unfailing loyalty, until ordered to slaughter apparent innocent children for the crime of being Jedi younglings..._

_It was silent in the City of Theed, Capital of the Sovereign Planet of Naboo. The sky was dark and the moon was covered by dark clouds, fat raindrops falling from the skys, barraging the planet below and leaving a wet mess across the surface of the planet. It seemed that the System was still mourning over the loss of its beloved Padme Amidala, its former Queen and Senator, even after several months had passed. She would never be forgotten it seemed._

_Within the recently installed barracks within Theed, Priah Vintalli stared at the singular window to her quarters, watching the raindrops slide down the glass with a calm expression on her face. Her reflection stared back at her. Short, blonde hair covered the top of her head, the sides shaved in a military style. Her somewhat dull blue eyes stood out with the black eye shadow carefully drawn around them, giving off a somewhat piercing effect, her eyelashes long. Her lips were pink and full and her nose as some would say perfectly proportioned to her face. Overall she was beautiful, but she did have one 'blemish' on her so called 'flawless' face. A scar ran under her left eye, across her nose to about halfway under her right, a result from a melee skirmish with a rebel two months before. It gave her a dangerous quality, one that many feared, but many more respected._

_A scowl contorted her features as she heard the bean of her comlink, knowing that her ruthless superior was on the other end. After afew more moments of beeping, she let her hand take the device and press the button that would allow her superiors gruff and demanding voice capture her attention._

"**What took you so long to answer Captain!? Get in here NOW for the briefing or Ill have you on Cleaning duty for the next twelve rotations!"**

_Before she could respond, Griev cut the communication, leaving the woman to glare at the comlink. What did he think she was!? Some Twilek whore ready to serve to his every beck and call!? Letting a long breath trail out, she felt her anger whither away before she stood and quickly dressed in the black uniform that was standard to all ranking officers. After pulling on her boots, she slid her blaster into its holster on her belt and left her quarters, pulling on the black gloves as she made her way towards the briefing room, passing several storm troopers most likely on the way to their patrols._

_It didnt take her long to get to the briefing room and when she did, she was surprised and annoyed to see Rivo Weissner there alongside Griev. As if one wasnt bad enough. As the door slid shut behind her, she spoke, not bothering to hide the disdain in her tone._

_**"Dont you have some rock that needs crawling under Weissner? What, the Queens too boring for you, so you have to come and inflict yourself upon us?"**_

_**"Watch your tone Captain. I am a personal representative of the Emporer and you would do well to remember the authority I command."**_

_**"Just because the Emperor chose you to be his little pet, doesnt mean you have any authority he-"**_

_**"Enough!"**_

_The female raised an eyebrow at her superior as he interrupted her. He looked pretty annoyed, so she decided not to push it and instead studied the male. He might have been handsome once, but now he was older and... he was probably attractive to someone. His short hair was grey and his face was showing signs of wrinkles. His once piercing green eyes dulled in colour and his skin tone was pale. But he still stood more than a foot taller than her own 5'9 and commanded respect on that alone. His mere presence was threatening._

**"Its good to see you can still control your little soldiers Commander. I would hate to inform the Emporer that you are unfit for command."**

_Priahs gaze slid to Rivo, her mouth turning down at the very sight of him. He wore something between black senatorial robes and a batha hide and his face was just not pleasant to look at. His orange eyes contrasted horribly with his greasy brown hair and his mouth seemed to be stuck in an arrogant little smirk that pissed Priah off just looking at it. But she knew better than to tell him just how horrible he looked as he did hold sway with the Emporer in some little measure and didnt want to play a game with fate just yet. _

**"Say what you came here to say and get out Rivo. Myself and Captain Vintalli dont have time to stand around looking at you all day."**

**"Very well Commander. I am here to inform you that we have discovered the Queen is harbouring Jedi and I have the authority from the emporer to order you to hunt them down personally and kill them all."**

_Before either of the military agents could respond, the advisor slunk out of the room and likely back to the palace, leaving the two officers to look at one another before Griev turned his back on Priah and faced the holoscreens, acting as though he was examining something important._

**_"You heard him Captain. Find these Jedi by any means necessary and end them. Dismissed."_**

**_"Yes sir..."_**

_Priah turned on her heel and walked out of the briefing room, waiting until the doors closed behind her before she punched the opposing wall hard enough to leave a small dent in it, her teeth gritting with annoyance. Who did that greasy little nerf herder think he was!? Ordering the military around like he held some form of power! One day she was going to get him alone and when she did..._

_Shaking her head, she ignored her thoughts and glanced up to see her own second in command, a Storm Trooper named Javus moving past. She motioned for him to stop and quickly filled him in._

**_"Jedi? Here? I gotta say Naboo WOULD be the safest place for them. What do you want us to do Captain?"_**

**_"Gather a small squad and comb the city for any obvious leads. Im going to do some digging of my own and try to find out where the Queen is hiding her little Jedi force."_**

**_"Right away Captain."_**

_As the Stormtrooper hurried off to carry out his superiors orders, thoughts raced through Priahs mind and a dark feeling settled over her._

**_"Ive got a bad feeling about this..."_**


End file.
